


Nothing Like the Sun

by fantasyqueericon



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Body Image, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasyqueericon/pseuds/fantasyqueericon
Summary: Showing Kravitz his post-Wonderland face was one thing; living day-to-day life with his reaper boyfriend and his newly de-beautified features was another. Some things take time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi AO3! This is the first piece I'm posting here; I wrote a lot of fanfiction like 5 or 6 years ago but I took a long break because life got busy and I didn't really have time to write. Recently, though, I've been trying to write a little bit (just 500 words or so) every day so that I'm keeping my mind sharp, my creative juices flowing, and my writing skills, uh, alive. I started this not long after I finished Balance, so a lot of these little bits have turned out to be TAZ fics--so, here I am! This is the first one I feel comfortable saying I've "finished," although I've got a couple other little one-shots and things I might toss up here, plus a longer fic about Sazed that I really like but may never finish, so god knows if that'll ever see the light of day. Anyway! I know lots of people have written their takes on this and this isn't terribly original, but heeeeeere's some fluff!

“You can take it off, you know.” Kravtiz’s voice was gentle.

“Uhh, I mean, sure, I can, I’m the greatest wizard basically ever, but I can also, get this, leave it on.” Taako tried to stay breezy, but his boyfriend knew him too well.

“Taako.” Kravitz clasped the elf’s hand, enclosing it with newfound warmth. They had both changed, hadn’t they, these past couple months? Kravitz waited patiently until Taako met his eyes. “You don’t have to take it off if you don’t want to. It’s your face. But I don’t want you to—I mean, you don’t have to hide from me.”

Taako frowned. “I’m not hiding. Not like you haven’t seen my fucked up face before—“

“It’s not fucked up, see, this is exactly what I—“

“You’ve seen it before! It’s not exciting! This one looks better! I’m not like, trying to fool you or anything, I just—” He broke off, seemingly at a loss for words.

“I know.” Kravitz’s voice was painfully soft, as if it would dissolve immediately if dropped in water. “I know, Taako, I trust you, and I love you. I would love you if you never put the glamour on again and I would love you if you wore a mask every day. That’s not going to change. Like I said, it’s your face, it’s up to you. I just, I just want you to know that you don’t have to. Not with anyone, but especially not with me.” His thumbs were stroking the back of Taako’s hand. It was the sort of thing that was, in and of itself, very nice. But somewhere between his boyfriend baring his heart and prolonged intense eye contact and the suggestion that he take off the very face the world had grown to love, that bit of extra contact became too much.

Taako pulled away and looked down at the floor, trying to gather himself. “I—look, I mean, thank you, and I, I really—you’re great, you know? Great sounds stupid, like, you’re the best. You’re the best boyfriend in this world and a hundred others and like please please please know that I—I really fucking like you, uh. A lot. I just—“

“Taako.” That soft, low voice broke through his stumbling soliloquy. “It’s okay. Take your time.” Taako looked up. Kravitz was smiling. “Take your time."


	2. Chapter 2

“What a fucking day,” Taako complained, flinging his cloak in the general direction of the coat rack and missing spectacularly. He divested himself of his hat, his shoes, and his belt before flopping down on the couch. “Holy shit. Holy shit.” **  
**

Kravitz frowned sympathetically, gathering up the scattered cloak. “Long day?”

“Basically the absolute longest. God, I miss adventure shit. You would have like, one or two crazy fights in a day, and maybe solve some weird puzzles or walk around in the woods or whatever, but you were never like….” he screwed up his face while reaching back to take out his hairtie. “Accountable? We used to do whatever the fuck we wanted basically, as long as we could get the job done. But apparently when you run a school there’s like laws and paperwork and I’m supposed to like, actually do some of that? Myself?”

“Oh dear,” Kravitz murmured, unsuccessfully fighting a small smile. “Tea?”

“Read my fucking mind,” Taako groaned. “Best boyfriend ever. Five stars, ten out of ten, would mack on forever.” As Kravitz bustled in the kitchen, Taako settled on the couch, letting his hair tumble down and his limbs go limp. “Fuck it,” he mumbled, squirming one last time before letting out a deep sigh.

It was a good thing Kravitz set the tea down on the coffee table before looking up at his boyfriend, because when he looked up, he was--different. Not ugly, gods, no, never, and not like he wasn’t the same person, just…different. It was like the difference between a famous actor playing a character on TV and the real person that character was based on. Less Fantasy Hollywood, less picture perfect. Still perfect. He didn’t even try to fight this smile off.

“Your tea, sir,” he said in a horribly affected British butler voice. Taako groaned again, but good-naturedly this time.

“Gimme that leaf water, you corny motherfucker,” he grumbled, smiling sleepily and grasping at the teacup. Kravitz helped the cup into his hand and made sure he had it firmly in his grip before he let go. Taako took a long swig and set the cup down carefully on the table. Before he could collapse backwards again, Kravitz reached out and touched the briefly-empty couch cushion with one hand.

“May I?”

“Oh Gods, yes, please. Wait--” Kravitz froze. “Can you grab the blanket first? The quilted one ‘Cretia got us?” Taako batted his eyelashes--less perfectly curled and lusciously long than they used to be, but the technique was still effective. Not that he needed it.

Kravitz grinned. “Right away, sir,” he said, bringing the butler voice back. He heard Taako laugh behind him as he went to fetch the blanket. The two of them settled down, Kravitz sitting on one end of the couch with Taako sprawled across it, his head in Kravtiz’s lap and his torso covered in quilt. Taako carefully finished his tea while Kravitz let his fingers run idly through Taako’s hair, over his shoulders, along his ears, down the back of his neck. He found a few small pimples and some split ends, and tried to learn them without being too curious with his caresses. When Taako finished draining his tea and laid all the way back in his lap with a contented sigh, Kravitz let his caresses become more intentional, massaging the elf’s scalp and temples. Taako closed his eyes and snuggled deeper into his boyfriend’s lap.

“Holy shit. From maximum stress to maximum cozy in like, ten minutes.” He tilted his head a bit, arching into Kravtiz’s massaging hands. “You’re just...fuck. How come you’re so perfect all the time, huh?” His voice was tired and filled with a quiet amazement.

“I could ask you the same question,” Kravitz hummed, rubbing the knots out of the back of Taako’s neck, not missing the way his boyfriend managed to roll his eyes even though they were closed.

“Man, you really know how to butter a guy up, huh?”

“Believe it or not, it’s not butter,” Kravitz intoned in an over-serious voice, earning him a giggle. “I just love you.”

“Fuck, Krav, that’s…” Taako opened his eyes with a frown and peered up into his boyfriend’s face. “That’s pretty gay.”

Kravitz grinned into Taako’s laughing eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he teased as he leaned in for a kiss. It was unhurried, soft, gentle, just like the evening they were having. And if Taako’s lips were slightly less full than usual, Kravitz didn’t notice. They were perfect. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell there were like, a couple months between me finishing Balance and me writing this fic? Because uhhhhh I sure can! Apologies to Merle and Magnus, who deserve better than how well I wrote them in this chapter. This one and the next one were originally one chapter but it felt like a weirdly big chunk compared to the other two *shrug*

As Taako’s house gradually became Taako and Kravtiz’s house--Kravitz didn’t really need a physical dwelling place, so he always came over to Taako’s, and started staying at Taako’s when he wasn’t there, and after awhile he realized he was living there, to which Taako said “Duh doy”--Taako’s undisguised face made more and more frequent appearances at home. Kravitz didn’t bring it up because he didn’t want to call attention to something he knew had been a sore spot for Taako for a long time, but he did tell the elf frequently and effusively that he was beautiful and that he loved him. Not like it was out of some elaborate effort to get Taako to open up, just because it was true and he couldn’t stop himself from saying it. **  
**

It was a few months after that first drawing back of the curtain and the two of them were getting ready to meet Magnus and Merle for a reunion dinner of sorts--they always met up as often as they could when their travels brought them all into the same place. Kravitz was used to Taako taking a bit longer to get ready--not too much longer; the reaper could spend long minutes going back and forth on ties and matching pocket squares--but to his surprise, Taako was at the door before he was, calling in a lilting voice for him to hurry up.

Kravitz scurried to the door and found to his surprise that Taako hadn’t put his face on. He was dressed to the nines--always, obviously, duh--and his hair was up, but he was wearing his unglamoured undisguised face. Even his fingernails were a bit duller and less even than they were when Disguise Self was on. Kravitz blinked, not sure what to say. Usually Taako wouldn’t be caught dead like this out and about, even if it was just with his friends. The two of them had been working from home all day, and he wondered suddenly if Taako knew his face wasn’t on, but had no idea how to bring it up without sounding either smug that he had “won” or making his boyfriend think he shouldn’t go out with his glamour. He settled for,

“You all ready to go?”

“Uh, yeah, dingus, didn’t you hear me wondering what the fuck was taking your undead ass so long?” There was, in classic Taako fashion, no malice in these words--he was smiling, gentle, teasing. That was more than good enough for Kravitz. They went.

They arrived fifteen minutes late. Kravitz tried to apologize for delaying them, but Taako scoffed at the idea of potentially waiting for other people and insisted they take their sweet time getting there. Magnus and Merle were already seated and good-naturedly bickering when they made their entrance, and both were obviously happy to see them--well, mostly to see Taako, but as much as Kravitz tried to give the three of them their space, Merle always said he liked to see young love flourishing (usually with a kind of sickening eyebrow wiggle), Magnus seemed similarly insistent on making sure any two people who cared about each other got as much time with each other as possible, and Taako--well. Taako obviously wanted him anywhere, anytime. It warmed his heart to realize that he could say that with confidence. Taako wanted him there.

“Jeeze, Taako, what happened to your face?” Merle had never been known for his tact or his great memory.

Taako stopped on his way to the table for just a moment, never losing composure, and then continued to his seat, totally unfazed. “I dunno, geezer, what happened to your eye?”

“Merle, you were there. The liches, the suffering game, remember?” Magnus urged quietly, giving Merle a not-so-gentle nudge, then turning to beam at the other two. “I think it’s great, Taako. It’s like--like you’re really letting your hair down.”

“My hair is up, doofus, use your eyes,” Taako deadpanned, looking at the menu.

“Oh yeah, I forgot that’s what you look like now! Huh. What happened, run outta spell slots?” Merle was relentless, and Kravitz started to stiffen, his eyes darting around the table, but to his surprsie Taako was smirking.

“I got spell slots a-plenty, I just don’t need to spend any energy looking good for you two bozos.”

Merle cackled. “Fair enough, I s’pose. And I’m guessing boy-toy here has seen the man behind the magic often enough--” Magnus gave Merle another, less gentle nudge.

“Merle, he’s an avatar of death,” the fighter hissed under his breath.

“So what? I feel like half the people we hang out with nowadays are avatars of death. Big deal.” Merle whipped open his menu and, before anyone could say anything else, peered over the edge of it at Taako. “Whaddaya think, is the food here any good?”

Taako was grinning ear-to-ear, obviously enjoying the beautiful mess that occurred any time his three favorite boys were in the same room together. “Lup brought Barrold here last week and she described the food as ‘acceptably adequate,’ which means you fools will probably think it’s the best thing since sliced bread.”

Magnus gave a little fake gasp. “Wait a second--you’re telling me they came up with something  _better_  than sliced bread?” Taako rolled his eyes, but couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

The awkwardest of moments seemed to have passed, and the rest of the evening promised to be full of well-meaning jabs, stories about their various journeys and projects, and recollections of adventures past. Kravitz, smiling, prepared himself to fade into the background, as he usually did at these kinds of reunions, and just drink in the joy these three mortals found in one another. But before he could fully sink back in his chair to watch the night play out, Taako’s hand was on his wrist, warm and encouraging, and he was urging Kravitz to recount his recent run-in with a necromancer who was trying to bring back his favorite long-dead singer and kept accidentally bringing back impersonators instead.

“Come on, babe, it’s one of the few stories about someone committing horrific atrocities that attempt to destroy the boundaries between life and death and profane all that is sacred that’s also, like, funny, like ha-ha funny.” Taako was leaning in towards him, chin resting in one hand, and Kravitz resisted the urge to lean forward and kiss him on the nose. He expected Taako to be interested in what he had to say, but when he turned to their other dinner guests, he was surprised to see Magnus on the edge of his seat and Merle--well, Merle didn’t seem excited, but he kept his eye on the reaper and had one eyebrow cocked in curiosity.

“Well, uh, okay--do you guys like Fantasy Elvis?”

Merle’s eye glittered. “Like him? I  _love_  Fantasy Elvis! Are you telling me someone brought him back to life?”

Kravitz chuckled--it really was a great story. “No, actually--it’s better than that...”


	4. Chapter 4

The night was long and full of laughter. When Taako and Kravitz finally made their way giggling and stumbling home, Kravitz stopped on their porch and clasped Taako’s hands in his own.

“Wait, wait, Taako, hold on a moment—“

“Wuh-oh, getting serious on me.” Taako was trying unsuccessfully to tamp down a mirthful grin. “What is it, boy-toy?”

“Don’t—oh my god—“ Kravitz collapsed into giggles for a moment, leaning in towards his boyfriend, and the two of them stood there for a moment, laughing together over their clasped hands. Finally, Kravitz caught his breath and straightened up. “Okay, seriously— _seriously_ —“

“I’m listening, I’m here, I’m serious—“ Taako was clearly holding back another burst of laughter and looked like he could lose composure in a second, but Kravitz certainly didn’t mind.

“Thank you. For tonight. I know your bond with the other two, uh, horny boys—“ Taako did let out a little snicker at that, but quickly caught himself and bit his lip—“ _You_  came up with that—okay, well anyway, I know your bond with Merle and Magnus is special. And I don’t want to do anything to, to change or to intrude upon your dynamic, but still…Tonight you really made me feel, well, included sounds silly because obviously I was there, but—“

Taako saved Kravitz from his stammering and floundering by leaning in to kiss him. “No more explanation necessary, thug, and hey—thank  _you._ ” Taako had removed one hand from between them to cradle Kravitz’s face.

Kravitz smiled. “For what?”

“For—hmm—you’re gonna make me say it, huh?” Taako pursed his lips and looked off to the side for a moment.

“If you’re not ready to talk about—whatever it is, you don’t have t—“

“Ugh, gods, you’re so  _accommodating_ —I saved the fuckin multiverse, I think I’m ready to handle some emotional honesty.” Still, he screwed up his face and took a big breath before continuing. “Look. I, as we all know, am great. I think we’re on the same page on this one.”

Kravitz tried and failed to bite back a bemused smile. “Yes, I think so.”

“So obviously, I would have figured out eventually that like, even Taako with no glamour? Fuckin hotshot, handsomer than the devil—no offense—“ Kravitz shook his head, chuckling, “king of the runway, natch. ‘I woke up like this’ would be like, the cornerstone of the Taako brand, TM TM TM, another incredible Taako original revolutionizing the lives of millions, like—I’m a genius. I woulda got there. Duh. But—“ Taako took a deep breath. Each word of the next sentence seemed to take concentrated effort, and so Kravitz treasured every syllable like the most precious of diamonds. “You. Really. Helped. Me. I, uh…It would have taken a lot longer. Without you. Telling me—you know. Being so—fuck—so good, to me…It would have taken longer, and, uh, probably been less…pleasant. For me. So.” He cleared his throat, barely able to meet Kravitz’s eyes, glancing down at the ground every few seconds. “Thank you. For. Um. For that. You are…” He took another deep breath, this time casting his eyes up as if looking for help from the skies—maybe the moon?

“Taako.” Kravitz gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “You don’t have to do all the emotional honesty at once, you know. You’ve already--“ he squeezed his hand again, longer this time, trying to communicate in as many ways he could how hopelessly fond he was—“you’ve already done quite a lot for one day. You can spread it out a little, make it easier on yourself, give it to me in doses.”

“No no hold up, I got this, gimme one second.” Taako took another deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut tight. He also squeezed Kravitz’s hand back, instead of drawing away, and that said almost as much as the words that followed. “You. Are. Very. Very good. Good is an understatement, okay, basically perfect. For me. And like. Overall. You’re, uh, the best person, or skeleton, or avatar of death, or whatever, um, that I’ve met? Like, post-womb. And. I…” Another breath in, and then he exhaled everything in a great wooshing dramatic sigh. “Fuck, okay, yeah, let’s cliffhanger this and do the rest later. It’s been a long night for chaboy.”

Kravitz laughed softly, giving Taako’s hand another squeeze to let him know it was okay. “Thank you, Taako. Really, I--that means a lot to me. You mean a lot to me.” There was more he wanted to say, but it would have felt like he was undercutting Taako’s progress or challenging him to go further. There had been enough words for one night. And they both knew. “Besides, you know I love a good cliffhanger.”

Taako rolled his eyes affectionately. “Of course you do. Nerd. Personally, I like endings with a little more action!” He smirked, waggled his eyebrows unnecessarily, and tugged Kravitz towards the door.

Kravitz followed, grinning all the way, into their house. He’d been dealing in endings long enough to know that there was always more to the story. He couldn’t wait to see what happened next. 


End file.
